


What Can't Be Undone

by Ravin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Steve is sorry. Sorry doesn't fix anything.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	What Can't Be Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575533) by hellogarbagetime. 



Download the audio [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bmlqd32i91gcw1z/WhatCantBeUndone.mp3?dl=0).  


Go home?  
I wish I could.  
I dream of crawling into my own bed,  
Of curling up next to him,  
Holding him in my arms,  
Just one more time.

If I could,  
I’d be at his side right now.  
I’d never leave again.  
I’d ask him about his day.  
I’d listen as he rambled on about things I could never understand.  
I’d kiss him and tell him I love him.

I’m sorry.  
But sorry isn’t good enough—  
Could never be good enough.  
Sorry can’t fix all these things I’ve done,  
Can’t put back the pieces of the life I left behind.

I am sorry though.  
Sorry that I am not the man I thought I was.  
Sorry that he paid the price for my mistakes.  
Sorry that he will never know how sorry I am.

I still love you.

Goodbye, Tony.


End file.
